everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Opaline Glass
Opaline Glass, commonly referred to as Opal, is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. Opaline is the daughter of Nella from the story Verde Prato which was written by Giambattista Basile. In the destiny conflict, Opaline sides with the Rebels due to having no desire to kill ogres or see her future prince harmed. Character Personality Opaline is a generally calm and considerate girl. Despite her unhappiness towards the world's current situation, she tries her best to be both optimistic and polite to everyone she meets. Other people's feelings are very important to her and Opaline tries her best to not take out her frustration on other people. Though, despite her nonconfrontational nature, she can often come into conflict due to being defensive. She is partial to a good romance, stemming from the fact she is currently in a secret relationship relationship, which she keeps a secret due to her partner's wishes. Her habit of meeting up at night and speaking (or texting) 24/7 on her MirrorPhone means Opaline is usually very tired during the day. Additionally, her poor ability to keep secrets mean that almost everyone has caught onto the fact she is in a relationship, though most people aren't sure who. Additionally, she is quick witted, down to Earth and has a tendency to be sarcastic. Her and her friend Quinn O'Kane can often be seen making snarky comments and high fiving during arguments. Though, as mentioned earlier, Opaline isn't free from these arguments. Her firm beliefs (especially in the Destiny conflict) and opinionated nature can lead her to butt heads, especially with her Royal roommate Star Thalergeld. In spite of this, she isn't one to pick a fight on purpose (merely retaliate) and always tries to remain civil, ableit fairly cynical. Her diary reveals that Opaline struggles with the expectations placed on her, especially those concerning destiny. She tries very hard to be brave and feels that she is a brave person, but struggles with what is truly the brave thing to do in her diary - is following the destiny you hate brave? Or is it braver to rebel? Running away from the issue distresses her a lot, but lately she has taken to following her heart and gut over stressing over options. Opaline firmly believes any direction you take and any choice you make can be turned into progress if you try - something she learns in her diary. Because of her personal struggle to do the right thing, Opaline can't stand when other people blindly follow others without giving it a second thought. She strongly feels that authority figures don't always know best and that sometimes your judgement is more beneficial than what is suggested to you by others (especially when those others have ulterior motives). After her diary, Opaline picks up a habit of picking and choosing which rules she wants to follow, in regards to the destiny conflict. Opaline enjoys taking care of people and tending to their needs. She has a vast understanding of human ailments, injuries and diseases, which she attributes to the medical books she used to read as a kid. Unfortunately, Opaline cannot stand it when people try to look out for her in the same way. She has a fairly weak immune system and is prone to getting ill but always tries her hardest to power through it and not let anyone know (even if it is something more serious). This can be accredited to her upbringing. The idea that Opaline should put others first has always been present in her life and Opaline pushes that to the extreme. To her, being helped and having someone else look after her is a weakness. It's a sign she has failed at something she needs to be good at. The poor girl has yet to take a day off school due to illness and she's 16. As kind as Opaline is, she is terrible at keeping secrets. She's prone to 'word vomit' when she gets upset, annoyed, or flustered, which makes it very easy to get a secret out of her. The only kind of secrets she's even remotely good at keeping are her own. Opaline will usually become stand offish when she's pressed about topics she doesn't want to discuss and, to avoid this, she'll usually change the conversation to the latest gossip in an effort to stop people asking about said subjects. This isn't something Opaline is very proud of. Hobbies Opaline is a girl who will try anything once. Naturally this means her friends seem to end up doing a lot of high speed fun activities together and, with Opaline being fairly passive, this is something she doesn't mind. In her head, it's not about what you do but who you do it with. Unfortunately, down time is necessary. Opaline seems to spend most of her downtime sewing and designing outfits, scrap booking or writing in her diary. When not doing any of the above things, Opaline tries to volunteer in places that need her. She's worked in shops, helped with kids, assisted in animal shelters.. You name it! If it helps people, Opaline has tried it. Notably, in the past she helped out in the Baby Bunting Hospital's clinic in the town. She eventually gave the position up due to pressure from her mum. Though not a major hobby, Opaline loves horses and finds riding them to be a fun way to wind down. In addition to her pet at school she has a pet horse at home. Opaline has many other skills that she wouldn't consider 'hobbies' as such. Opaline is well versed in sword fighting due to her story, for example. Though no sword is specifically mentioned in her story, it's a familial tradition to train the next Nella to sword fight so she may use that skill against the ogres in her story. Opaline is less than thrilled about it, but is by all means talented at handling a sword. In a similar vein, Opaline is very good at playing the piano and singing, a past time she enjoyed with Obsidian Tunnel due to being brought up together and his singing talents. As her relationship with her family has worsened Opaline has stopped playing the piano all together, citing 'bittersweet memories' as the reason. Powerful Qualities Following the late 2015/early 2016 rebranding, Opaline was given three qualities that make her powerful. These are listed as Brave, Caring, and Adventurous. Brave Opaline being listed with the brave trait needs no explanation - she heavily values bravery, strives to act in a manner than exhibits bravery, and enjoys being brave. Acting with cowardice and seeing people take cowardly actions never fails to upset and anger her. Adventurous It is likely that the adventurous trait comes from Opaline's willingness to do and try anything. Caring Opaline's bravery and love of new experiences is perhaps only matched by her caring nature. She adores other people and their safety and happiness means the world to Opaline. The fact Opaline wishes to dedicate herself to nursing speaks miles about her. Appearance Appearance wise, Opaline is a young Italian girl with a notable accent. She has tanned skin with pale white patches on her face, left hand and lower legs (vitiligo). Her hair is tied up in a half ponytail, styled to look like a full ponytail. She wears very basic make up, finding things are often hard to match with her different skin tones. Opaline has grey eyes and is of an average height. Her colour scheme mainly revolves around red white and dark grey, heavily involving medical motifs, such as the doctor’s cross and the Caduceus. This is due to her desire to help people and prevent unnecessary harm, which is Opaline’s reason for not following her destiny. Fairy tale – Verde Prato : Main Article: Verde Prato How the Story Goes The story revolves around a princess, Nella, and her prince. The two are lovers and visit each other at night via a secret, underground glass tunnel that joins their kingdoms. It was made of enchanted glass and ran for 8 miles. Every night the prince would run through the tunnel to see Nella and they would spend the night together. Unfortunately, Nella's two ugly, evil sisters find out about the prince and princess and smashed the glass tunnel. That night when the prince runs to see Nella, he falls and cuts himself all over. Due to the tunnel being enchanted, the wounds do not heal and the prince is mortally ill. To try and save his son, the king of the nearby kingdom says whoever cures his son can marry him. Nella decides she needs to cure her prince and leaves her castle in disguise to find a remedy. On her quest, she hears two ugly ogres discussing the fact the prince will never be healed, because the only thing that can heal him is to smear their fat all over the princes body. Desperate, Nella pretends to be lost in the woods and asks the ogres to let her into their house. The ogres think they're getting an easy meal and let Nella in. Once in the house, Nella murders both ogres. Having murdered both ogres, Nella gathers their bodily fat into a bucket and takes it to her prince. She cures the prince and reveals herself to him, the king, and anyone else watching. Their marriage is quickly arranged and Nella's two sisters were burned to death. How does Opaline fit into it? As the daughter of Nella, Opaline is expected to eventually kill the two ogres in an attempt to save her prince. Opaline absolutely hates the idea of her prince becoming mortally ill because of her family, in addition to the fact she has no desire to kill living beings for her own benefit. Her belief that no one should have to harm or be harmed to get a happily ever after leads her to siding with the Rebels. Completing her destiny would see her ascend to the throne, taking over the queendom that previously belonged to her mother. Relationships Family Opaline's family consists of her, her mother and her father. Opaline is fairly distant from her family, never showing real excitment on Parent's Day and almost never writing home and talking to them. This stems from Opaline's resentment of them, due to their attitudes. Her diary shows that Opaline was under quite a lot of pressure as a kid - she was raised with the ideals of being brave and heroic, all in hopes of making her a keen candidate for her destiny. At the time her diary is set these teachings really seem to have caused more harm than good, resulting in Opaline being stressed, confused and very upset. Unlike in the original story, Opaline is not the youngest of three sisters. Eleonora "Nella" Glass Eleonora is Opaline's mother and the person who previously filled the role of Nella. Opaline notes that it is her mother in particular who is pushy about her following her destiny, despite her clear lack of enthusiasm for the role. The role means a lot to Eleonora, which is likely why she has always been so keen for Opaline to continue the story. In her days at Ever After High Eleonora was nervous and shy, only coming out of her shell by embracing the rather big boots she had to fill. In her eyes, the story helped solved all the issues she was currently facing by giving her confidence. Rather blindly, Eleonora believes Opaline's doubt is simply nerves and that, if she signs the book and accepts the role, her problems will simply disappear. This fundamental disagreement causes a lot of fighting and is the main reason why Opaline has distanced herself from her family, a fact which causes Eleonora a lot of distress. Opaline is plagued by worry due to her upbringing which, as Opaline's mother, is highly upsetting for Eleonora. She only ever wanted her daughter to have a better high school life than she did. She did this by raising her daughter to be brave and confident with, in her eyes, an amazing future ahead of her. It's obvious to anyone that this has all backfired, with their mother-daughter relationship lost among recent fighting. Surprisingly, that doesn't stop Eleonora pushing for Opaline to follow her destiny. Still blinded by what her story did for her, Eleonora hopes that if Opaline signs the fighting will stop and they'll be able to have a mother-daughter relationship again. This leaves the family stuck in a rather nasty cycle. Opaline's Father Opaline's father is not the prince from the family story. To keep the families separate and to stop anything becoming incestuous, Eleonora (Nella) and Glaze (The Prince) split at the end of their story and found partners completely unrelated to Verde Prato. Thus, unsurprisingly, her father isn't as pushy about the idea of following destiny as Eleonora. He still views it as a tradition that needs to be upheld, but is more lenient towards rule deviation. He takes a backseat in the family drama, feeling the destiny issue is very much up to Opaline and her mother - it is not his story to meddle in. His role in the situation mainly involves comforting Eleonora, who now spends most of her time upset and worrying about all the things she did wrong. Friends Though she may not be introverted, Opaline is fairly select about who she makes friends with, preferring a smaller group of close friends. Star Thalergeld is her roommate and although they have rather polar opinions, Opaline appreciates why Star chooses to follow her destiny (even if she does think Star's views are wrong). There have been notable occasions where they have helped, comforted and given each other advice. They both consider the other to be like a sibling. Obsidian is "a friend - just that.", and Opaline doesn't seem in a hurry to elaborate on the matter. The two are pretty touchy-feely with each other and both of them are almost always on their MirrorPhones. Obsidian is one of the people who calls Opaline 'Opal' more often than her full name. Quinn and Opaline are often seen hanging out and enjoy quick witted, snarky conversations. Though their relationship seems shallow at first, the two have a deep understanding of the other's issues and are infinitely supportive of each other. The two originally met when Star asked Opaline to make a new outfit for Quinn, to help him fit in more at Ever After High - an issue she was glad to help with. Other Rose de Beaute is one of Opaline's newer friends, who she met at around the time of Thronecoming. They're not terribly close yet but the two both enjoy each others company. Noël Winter and Opaline have an.. odd friendship. The two are certainly friends, with Noël using Opaline's MirrorPhone as a guinea pig beta tester for the new apps that she makes. It's mildly annoying to have your MirrorPhone disappear out of the blue (especially with all those romantic messages shes been sending to a certain prince), but the end result is beyond worth it. Linen Emperor was one of the first people Opaline talked to at Ever After. The two are in the same Throneroom class and were inseparable on Orientation. Opaline and Destiny Claus get on well and Opaline finds herself subject to a lot of flirting from the other half of this friendship, not that she minds (it seems to have become an oddly common occurance in her life). The two enjoy a supportive friendship, even if they aren't terribly close. Pet Opaline has a pet Nightingale which she calls Diana. Following the theme of most Thronecoming outfits, her mask and, to an extent, her dress were themed after her pet. Romance Currently Opaline is in a secret relationship with someone else in the school, and, due to their wishes, is keeping it a secret. It is known they sneak out to see each other at night. It's likely they're the person her phone-addiction stems from. Outfits As mentioned, most of Opal’s outfits contain medical themes, usually accompanied by the colours dark grey, white and red. Notably, she prefers socks over tights and wears a lot of pencil skirts. In cases when Opaline doesn't wear a pencil skirt her outfits often feature very full skirts with trains that trail on the floor. All of the above art © me. Class-ic Schedule Opaline used to be on the Royal Student Council but left, feeling constrained and like she didn't get to put her views across in a way she was happy with. Currently, Opaline spends a lot of time helping in the school infirmary (where she met Airmid Valerian), but she also spends some time helping out with the MirrorNet Broadcasting Club with the likes of Dexter Charming and Humphrey Dumpty. Opaline's FPA Point Average is 2.95 and her grades aren't something she worries over. She notes that Kingdom Management is her favourite, feeling that if she should take any message away from her story, it's that being a good ruler is important. She is looking into switching Dragon Slaying out with something she deems less barbaric and more useful but has had no such luck yet. Quotes Tropes Everything has tropes; here are some of Opaline's: *Badass Princess: What her destiny demands she be. *Childhood Friend Romance: Opaline and her prince, according to her diary. *Cool Crown: Her basic outfit features a silver tiara. *Cool Sword: Her Thronecoming gift is a sword. Not that she plans to actually use it. *Hot-Blooded: Don't get her started on destiny. Just. Don't. *In-Series Nickname: Commonly called Opal. *Light Feminine Dark Feminine: Opal is the dark feminine to Star's light feminine. Star is an small, light hearted and somewhat childish dreamer, and Opaline is a down-to-earth fairly unhappy cynic. Their basic outfits do a good job of showing the contrast, with Opal wearing tight fitting dark outfits, and Star wearing poofy dresses with lots of sparkle. *Modest Royalty: Opaline wears the simplest of tiaras, and dresses in outfits far from the typical princess aesthetic. Generally, she gets embarrassed or uncomfortable when having to wear something tying her to her royalty/her destiny. *Official Couple: Her and her prince. *Peek-A-Bangs: Her hair partially covers her left eye in her basic doll. *Politically Active Princess: Opaline takes her roll as future queen seriously, what with her favourite subject being Kingdom Management. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Star's red - in contrast with their colour schemes. *Symbol Motif Clothing: Medical symbols, usually. *Take a Third Option: She does this in her diary. Notably not out of bravery or actually having a good plan, but due to being scared. *The Medic: Self explanatory. Trivia *Opaline is an Aquarius, born on Feburary 11th. **Aquarians are known to be humanitarian workers who enjoy helping out with charity and those in need. Their free-spirited nature comes with the draw back of being unreliable and detached. *Nightingales symbolize love and longing, their song is also said to “shelter secret lovers”. Furthermore, Florence Nightingale was a famous Italian nurse. **Her pet nightingale's name comes from the Roman goddess Diana - the goddess of the hunt, moon and childbirth. She is the Roman equivalent of Artemis, who was also believed to be a goddess of good health, among other things. *Opaline is a type of decorative glass. It's a shade of blue, which is the reason blue is often used in her outfits. *She identifies as bisexual. **In her diary, she notes that Chelsea York is one of the most beautiful girls she has ever met. *The gift she got for Thronecoming was some glass armor pieces (complete with a sword) enchanted to never break. Opaline uses this gift in Dragon Games, saying that she was never going to use the armor for its intended purpose. *Opaline was aware of the relationship between Hunter and Ashlynn before the two went public, due to having seen them in forest while on her own secret dates. *You'll find Opaline and Obsidian's initials carved into the same gazebo Bunny and Alistair kissed in. *Due to the smashing glass in her story, Opaline has come to associate loud sudden noises as dangerous and has developed a fear of them. (E.g., Balloons popping, glasses smashing.) *Opaline's usual tag/name/url on social media is opaline_ *In an AU where she attends Hogwarts, she'd likely be in Gryffindor house due to how much she values bravery. *In the Homestuck universe, Opaline would be a Rogue of Breath. *Her Hat-Tastic outfit is reminiscent of Victorian Maiden's Adele Bustier JSK in red. *Her Thronecoming outfit takes inspiration from the Ten O'Clock Cinderella OP by FanPlusFriend in black. *Opaline's School Spirit shoes were heavily inspired this pair of Dear My Love shoes. *In terms of Opaline's appearance, think Natalia Dyer with vitiligo. *Opaline can speak Italian, English and French. Fanfiction Appearances *Opaline Glass's Diary *Ever After Dangan Ronpa *The Destiny Games **Till Death Do Us Part *Quinn O'Kane's Diary Timeline *26th August: Sneak preview art of a new character is released. *26th August: Trademarks for Eleonora Glass, Opaline Nella and Opaline Glass are requested by Creator. *5th September: Opaline Glass’s official profile is revealed, along with finalized art. *11th September: Opaline's Diary is launched. *5th October: Opaline's Mirror Blog is launched. *June 2016: Opaline won the Character of the Month award. Gallery EleonoraPOINT2.png|Opaline's Basic Outfit Opalinecard.png|Opaline's Rebel Card Opalinecardupdated.png|Opaline's Updated Rebel Card Opaltxt.png|Opaline's Name on the doll box OpalineGlassFArt.png|Alternative outfit designed by Rudino.raagas - thank you! 5174892_a10b823960ce8f886acade1df992316e.png|Mina turns up the memeing on this page by 100% Eahsecretsanta.jpg|Opaline and Tiny, drawn by tumblr user northstar-dollhouse as part of the 2015 eah-exchange - thank you so much!<3 Bceb4.png|Opaline in an alternative outfit drawn by SCK! Thank you<33 Opalinesketch.png|Sketch of a new outfit for Opaline, drawn by TaylorRocks -Thank you! Opalinelegacyday.png|Opaline's Legacy Day outfit Opaline_thing.png|Opaline's Hat-tastic outfit by Zena! Thank you ;w; tumblr_nzdjfaa7Cg1tj76rho1_r2_1280.jpg|Opaline Aesthetic Board bleh.png|Happy Pride Month! Opalidian.png|Opalidian? Obsidiline? Glass Tunnel? Whatever the ship name is, they're totalllly not dating. District1tributes.png|Opaline and Obsidian from the Destiny Games line up. Tumblr_o1udv2M9Vv1rs96oxo3_1280.png|Opaline Aesthetic Board (1) by Twilishark Tumblr_o1udv2M9Vv1rs96oxo2_1280.png|Opaline Aesthetic Board (2) by Twilishark Tumblr_o1udv2M9Vv1rs96oxo1_1280.png|Opaline Aesthetic Board (3) by Twilishark Opes.jpeg|10/10 Opes by Hidden ;w; - Thank you! Opalinebypamaranth.jpg|Opaline's Thronecoming by pamaranth on tumblr! hgauopal.png|Opaline Destiny Games WIP Healmyboredheart.jpeg|Opaline by Hidden! Opal.png|Thank you Koiizumi for this amazing art ;w; Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:Rebels Category:Verde Prato Category:Royalty Category:From Basile's Tales Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters of the Month